Les stage en entreprise
by Neko Shiver
Summary: quand Ruki par en stage et tombe sur un tortionnaire... et qu'il va aimer se certain tortionnaire sa donne... une fiction bizarre xD
1. Jour 1

nouvelle fiction, je m'ennuyer et je l'ai écrit a la va vite donc je m'excuse des fautes et de la possible incohérence entre certain truc...voila xD

Bonne lecture~

_

* * *

Jour 1_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto, 17 ans, blond aux yeux bleu et de petite taille. Maintenant, je vais vous dire ou je suis, devant une magasin de musique, mon sac sur l'épaule avec mon air con de " je rentre, je rentre pas "... je dois faire mon stage ici, on ma dit que tout se passera bien mais je stresse quand même, je suis timide.

- Bon aller, j'y vais sinon je risque d'être en retard pour mon premier jour, sa va pas le faire...

je pousse doucement la porte en verre qui déclencha une légère sonnerie et entre dans la pièce principal du magasin. Un grand brun au long cheveux s'avança vers moi, tout sourire.

- c'est toi le stagiaire ? Demanda t'il. Parfait ! Viens que je te présente les personnes avec qui tu va travailler ! Poursuivit il après mon acquiescement.

Il à l'air vachement enthousiaste... j'espère que les autres employées sont aussi sympa qu'il en à l'air. À oups il parle je l'avait pas écouté !

- je ne serais la que deux ou trois fois dans la semaine donc je ne te verrait pas beaucoup MAIS, ne t'en fait pas les autres aussi sont cool ! et puis, je m'appelle Aoi en passant.

Il à un beau sourire... puis il à l'aire jeune ! À tient, une femme travail ici ? Je croyait qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Ces long cheveux châtain et sa silhouette fine sont interessant.

- Uruha, je te présente... heu...

- Takanori Matsumoto, enchanté.

Uruha se retourna et je put constater que je me suis bien trompé... il n'y à bien que des hommes dans cette entreprise.

- wuaaaaaaa il est trop chou ! s'exclama t'il en s'extasiant devant moi.

- Uru, ne lui fait pas peur comme sa ! Le réprimanda le patron, ayant surement aperçut mon sursaut.

- Désolé Aoi-san ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Taka-chan ! J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble.

- Ne vous en faite pas...

- bon asser discuté, Uru explique lui tout se qu'il à a savoir je dois y aller !

- Mais Aoi ! C'est pas à moi de faire sa !

La porte c'était déjà refermé et le châtain se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

- tu vois la porte derrière le rideau noir la ? j'acquiesce. Eh ben ton maître de stage est la dedans, vas le voir il va s'occuper de toi. Et bonne chance en passant...

Pourquoi il ma dit sa avec un regard désolé ? Oula j'ai peur. J'écarte le rideau et ouvre la porte. Y fait tout noir... soudain une lumière vive s'allume et un petit blond ( environ ma taille ) se retourne, ses yeux de tueur posés sur moi. J'ai fait un truc de travers?

- tu veut quoi le mioche ?

Mioche ? ...

- je suis la pour mon stage... déclarais-je boudeur.

- Ha ouais c'est de toi que je dois m'occuper toute la semaine...

quoi ? Ce grossier personnage va s'occuper de moi ? Ha nan ! Il me fait trop peur !

- pourquoi tu était dans le noir ?

- Pourquoi tu me tutoie ?

- Ba vue ta taille, ta pas l'air plus agé que moi...

- ma taille elle t'emmerde !

- je confirme tu m'agace déja.

- C'est quoi se langage de bourgeois que tu me sort la en plus ?

- C'est mieux que de parler comme un clodo !

- Alors toi... tu va en baver mon petit...

- niveau taille ta pas grand chose à dire.

- Va nettoyer les chiottes. Déclara t'il sans relever ma remarque.

Je crut d'abord qu'il plaisantais mais son regard noir me fit comprendre que non. Je pris le produit qu'il m'avait négligemment jeter dans les mains et partie vers la porte ou se trouvait les lettres "WC" en relief. Classe... m'enfin sa reste des toilettes... je referme la porte derrière moi et commence mon travail. Alors c'est lui mon maître de stage ? Chui pas dans la merde avec sa sur les bras... quelques minute après je sort de la cabine et le blond se lève de sa chaise, regarde vite fait les toilette avant de m'annoncer :

- recommence.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est mal fait, il reste des trace, tu veut que je te plonge la tête dans la cuvette pour que tu vérifie ?

Je me paralyse à ces derniers mots. J'en est marre d'être le martyre de tout le monde ! La c'est trop !

- vas y essai on verra qui va avoir la tête dans l'chiotte !

- J'aimerais bien vois tu mais j'ai pas envi de me faire viré à cause d'un p'tit merdeu comme toi donc maintenant tu fait se que je te dit sans broncher, tu me dois respect et obéissance.

- et...

- je suis ton supérieur c'est tout ta pas de question à posé si elles ne sont pas en rapport avec tes taches ménagères.

Tâches ménagère ? Mais je fait quand même pas faire sa tout le long du stage ! Je vois bien mon rapport " j'ai nettoyer les chiottes et astiquer le sol " autant devenir ménager ! Je recommence ce qu'il ma demander... ou plutôt ordonné puis sort de cette foutu pièce pour rejoindre Uruha, près de la machine à café.

- Un café ?

- Je veut bien merci...

- vu ton aire, ta du avoir tes premier ordres venant de ce très chère Kyo non ?

- Ouais... il m'énerve ! à se croire supérieure comme sa et à me traiter comme un chien !

- Va falloir t'y faire mon pauvre... ne lui en veut pas trop d'être si dur, il à surement ces raison.

J'ésquiçe vaguement un bruit et boit mon café bien chaud. Sa ne fait qu'une heure et demi que je suis la et j'ai déjà envi de me planquer sous ma couette bien chaude devant un bon manga... la journée va être longue ~


	2. Jour 2

Chapitre 2, on va enfin connaitre le passé de ce chère warumono nyark ^^ ( quoi enfin ? plutôt déjà xD )

Hachiiko : ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas méchant longtemps...surtout à la fin, enfin tu verra xD

Riki - sama : ba la voila la suite hein xD rapidement pour une fois, je suis fière de moi =D et vive les nains !

* * *

_**Jour 2**_

NAAAAAAAAAAAN je veut pas y retourner ! hier c'était horrible ! Je déteste faire le ménage ! Je veut plus jamais voir une serpillère ni un balai de ma vie ! JAMAIS ! Voila se à quoi j'ai pensé tout le long du trajet, les main enfoncées dans mes poches et mon casque sur les oreilles. Je me demande si je vais tenir une semaine comme sa... je pousse la porte d'entrée et dépose mon sac derrière le contoir. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentour. Déjà deux clients ? Il on du courage de venir si tôt! Bon sinon il est ou l'autre rabat joie qui va me pourrie ma semaine ? J'ouvre la porte derrière le rideau noir histoire de vérifié et... gagné ! Tss il est entrain de dormir j' croit pas... on dort pas a son travail quand même! Bon je le réveil ou pas? O et puis non au moins j'aurais la paix !

Je ressort de la petite pièce privée et m'accoude au contoir aux coté de Uruha.

- salut.

- Hello mon p'tit Ruki! Comment tu va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Tranquille... aujourd'hui y'aura un vendeur de plus, il bosse pas le lundi

- a ouais ? C'est qui ?

- Lui la, il s'appelle Die

Je regarde la direction qu' Uruha pointe de son doigt et aperçois un homme grand et fin avec de long cheveux rouge et un espèce de masque à gaz entrer dans le magasin... il est flippant lui...

- hello ma poule !

- je suis pas ta poule ! Rétorqua Uruha.

- Je rigole sa va ! Tient t'est qui toi ? Me demanda t'il en retirant son masque.

- Ruki, enchanté.

- À le stagiaire ! Tu fait la même taille que Kyo, c'est drôle ! Sa va t'en bave pas trop avec lui ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte noir s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- t'inquiète pas pour lui Die, il a encore rien vu.

- Espèce de sadique va!

- Bon bouge de te changer toi au lieu de parler.

- A vos ordre chef !

Il partie et un silence s'installa. Uruha et moi nous regardâmes pendant que Kyo se servit une tasse de café.

- bien dormi kyo ? Osa timidement demander le châtain

- hm.

- y'a quoi à faire aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je blasé.

- Toi tu va cirer les pianos, j'moccupe des guitares.

Deux heure et demi plus tard, nous avions terminé nos taches. Il ne restait quasiment rien à faire. Je me dirigea vers la pièce des guitares et des basses et vit Kyo près d'un emplit, un belle guitare entre les mains, essayant de jouer quelques chose. Je ris devant son air énervé et son incapacité de jouer correctement. Je ne me moque pas non,c'est pas mon genre mais la c'est vraiment risible. Il se tourne vers moi l'aire encore plus furieux que d'habitude.

- Qu'es que ta toi ?

- Rien, rien du tout... Un fou rire me pris sur mes dernier mots.

si mes yeux ne débordait pas de larmes qui me brouille la vue, j'aurais juré apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de mon maître de stage. Il se leva et me plaça la guitare entre les mains.

- vas y joue.

- Heu... d'accord...

je lui joua une petite mélodie improvisé et regarda son visage totalement neutre. J'en fut un peut vexé mais ne le montra pas. Un portable sonna et Kyo le sorti de sa poche puis déclara.

- pause déjeuner...

- a cool !

Je reposa délicatement l'instrument et me précipita vers mon sac pour prendre de l'argent et sortit à l'exterieur.

- hey Ruki !

- A Die ! On mange ensemble ?

- Ouais pas de soucie, j'allais te le proposer. Déclara t'il en riant.

Nous marchâmes une peut et nous arrêtèrent devant un café.

- ici sa te va ?

- Ouais.

Il me souri et m'ouvrit la porte. Je le remercia puis entra. Il pris une table et on s'assis dans un coin à l'écart, histoire de parler tranquillement. Un serveur pris nos commandes et reparti.

- Alors comment sa se passe avec le warumono?

- C'est l'enfer... dès que je le voie il me fait toujours des remarques du coup je réplique et sa part toujours en troisième guerre mondial ! Il doit pas m'aimer ou je sais pas...

- je pense que au contraire il t'aime bien, il n'a jamais autant parler avec quelqu'un !

- Ba vive la discutions hein...

- tant fais pas sa va s'arranger !

- Je croit pas non ! On peut pas être méchant avec les autres sans raison ! C'est pas normal !

- À sa place je serais aussi comme sa...

- comment sa ?

- Disons que sa vie n'est pas très rose, quand il vivait chez ses parents ou même maintenant encore. Il à toujours était rejeté par les autres et surtout par sa famille, ses parents ne voulait pas de lui et dès qu'il à eu 16 ans il l'ont jette dehors. Il à du se débrouiller seul dans la rue. Il a fini par trouver un travail, certes pas génial mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

- C'était quoi comme boulot ?

- Il à commencer comme simple serveur dans un bar gay mais quand son patron à remarqué que les clients l'appréciait beaucoup, il lui à proposé de devenir streap teaser. Il déteste sa mais il à accepté quand même. On lui avait promis qu'il gagnerait plus d'argent et qu'en plus il aurais des pour boire. Son patron, voyant que certain était près a payer pour se le..."taper", la drogué, bourré et tout se qu'on veut pour qu'il ne se rende conte de rien et il l'a laisser des tas d'hommes abuser de lui, de toute sorte de manière dégoutante et inimaginable possible.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- tu trouve aussi ?

- Comment il c'est sorti de la ?

- Un jour, un ami ma forcé a venir dans se bar, connaissant mes penchant pour les blond et ma fait assisté a la représentation de Kyo. Je l'ai observé toute la soirée, entouré d'hommes écœurant qui le forçaient a boire et à ingéré toute sorte de médicaments et de pilules en tout genre. Un d'eux la emmené dehors et je l'ai suivit. J'ai tabassé le gars qui essayer de le violer alors que les pilules ne fessait pas encore totalement effet et que Kyo se rendais conte de tout se qui l'entourais sans pouvoir rien faire. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, je lui est proposé un travail plus saint et mieux payé, je l'ai réconforté et il à fini par me faire confiance et ma raconté comment il avait attérie la dedans. Tu sais sa ne fait qu'un ans qu'il est sortit de la donc il est encore fragile mentalement.

- Je vois... il vit avec toi ?

- Plus récemment, il c'est acheté un appartement.

Nous finîmes de manger en silence puis on repartit au travail. Avec se que je sais sur Kyo maintenant, je n'est plus réussie a lui envoyé de pique une seule fois, je n'est plus envi de me moquer de lui ou de le blesser... on va tenter une approche différente et plus amical a partir de maintenant !


	3. Jour 3

Waaaaaaaa désolé pour se retard ! j'ai eu quelques problème internet et je n'est pas pu la posté directement... gomenasai !

_**Riki - sama :**_ c'est cool si on voit de l'amélioration alors 8D j'avais même pas vu xD

_**Hachiiko :**_ j'avais prévenu au début, cette fic c'est juste une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, j'avais la flemme d'approfondir tout sa ^^' mais la suite, c'est encore plus bizarre xD

sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Jour 3 :**_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, c'est de bonne humeur que j'entre dans le petit magasin. J'ai décidé de me rapprocher de Kyo et pour sa je n'est plus que 3 jour, je vais devoir mettre le paquet ! Je dis bonjours à tout le monde et dépose mes affaires derrière le contoire comme j'en est pris l'habitude a présent. Je sorti deux tasses d'un des placards et les remplirent de café. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce privé et comme la veille, Kyo dormait, allongé sur le canapé. Je m'accroupis devant lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui tendis la tasse fumante et il la pris, étonné de mon geste.

m-merci...

de rien ! Souriais-je

il s'assit et je fit de même. On but notre café en silence. Je le fixait de temps en temps. Ses cheveux blond commençais a devenir trop long et partaient dans tout les sens, sons maquillage noir tout autour des yeux lui donne un air agressif mais sa lui va assé bien ! Il est vraiment beau en faite...

pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda t'il en soufflant sur la tasse fumante.

Je détourna le regard et me concentra sur la mienne.

je rougie pas...

il rit légèrement, posa sa tasse et passa un bras autour de mes épaules puis m'attira vers lui. Son visage était proche du mien, je sentait son souffle sur mes lèvres. Une étrange sensation de bien être m'envahis. Je rougis encore plus en sentant mon bas ventre s'enflammer. C'est pas possible qu'il me fasse tant d'effet en s'approchant simplement !

tu vois, tu rougie.

M-mais... n-non ! Puis c'est ta faute ! M'exclamais-je en me levant.

Bien sur... bon, au travail gamin !

Ok l'ancêtre !

Moi vieux ? À 18 ans ?

Heu... et ouais !

Je sourit et il rit de ma bêtise avant de se lever à son tour. Nous partîmes ensuite nettoyer des instruments, décharger des livraisons et ranger le magasin. Ce fut notre première conversation sans insultes ni autre. Je pensais que sa serait vite réglé mais c'était sans conter sur sa mauvaise humeur journalière... à la pose de midi, je ne partie pas comme a mon habitude, j'attrape le bras du blond et l'emmène avec moi dans un restaurant.

pourquoi tu m'embarque avec toi ?

Envi. Tu veut quoi ?

Heu... de l'ice tee...

tu mange pas ?

Non.

ro...

je commande sa boisson et une assiette de frite avec un steak pour moi.

tu... va manger tout sa ?...

oui, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

C'est vrai que l'assiette et géante et que j'ai pas l'habitude de manger autant mais la je suis affamé !j'attaque mes frites tout en observant Kyo jouer avec sa paille et boire occasionnellement. Une fois son verre finit, il prend la paille et une serviette en papier a la quelle il arrache des morceaux qu'il roule en boule avant de les placer dans le petit tube et de souffler un grand coup dedans. A non c'est trop la ! J'explose de rire et lui aussi par la même occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, une fois nos rire calmé j'entends un bruit étrange venant de ce chère warumono.

je croyait que t'avait pas faim ?

Je croyait aussi...

tss pire qu'un gosse toi !

J'ten merde!

Mais moi aussi je t'aime, tient mange ! Déclarais-je en poussant mon assiette vers lui.

Non merci.

Ro aller, je sais que ten veut !

...

il fixa l'assiette un petit moment puis fini par prendre une frite et la mangea, puis une autre et une autre jusqu'à la finir.

au faite, on est mercredi, on bosse pas cette aprème.

A cool ! Tien sa m'arrange... tu prend des cours de guitare ?

J'en ai pris.

Ta arrêté ?

Sa ma soulé, les instruments c'est pas mon truc...

je te parie que je peut te faire jouer un morceau !

C'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Oh que si !

Je me lève, paye l'addition et sortie du restaurant en tirant Kyo avec moi.

ou est-ce que tu m'emmène encore ? Déclara t'il lasse

chez moi !

Hein ?

Il protesta mais je continua mon chemin. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de chez moi que je remarqua que je tenait encore sa main. Je la lâcha et rougis. J'ouvris la porte et lui dit de me suivre. J'entre dans le salon et vit mon père lire le journal et ma mère regarder la télé.

c'est moi !

Ho Takanori tu rentre déjà ?

Hm je travail pas cette aprème. Je te présente Kyo, il bosse aussi la bas !

Bonjours, je suis la mère de Taka, enchantée!

Bonjour jeune homme. Salua mon père.

Heu... b-bonjour...

ouha je savait pas qu'il était timide ! C'est meugnon ! Bon bref, si on reste la, il risque d'être mal à l'aise vu comment mes parents le regarde. Bon il a un style particulier mais bon c'est pas une raison pour le dévisager! Je le traine à nouveau par le bras dans ma chambre.

fais comme chez toi !

Il s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde bouger dans tout les sens. Ra elle est ou... à trouvé ! Je sort ma guitare électrique de sa housse et la place entre les main de Kyo.

je t'ai dis que c'était pas la peine.

M'en fou.

S'que tu peut être têtu...

je sais ! Bon je vais t'apprendre un truc facile, tu sais lire une tablature ?

Ouais.

Bon tient on va essayer sa.

Je me plaça à coté de lui et posa deux feuilles sur ses jambes.

essai de jouer sa.

Il commença les première note. Je le regarda attentivement et le corrigea quand il se trompé de case ou de cordes.

c'est quoi le rythme ?

sa...

je passa un bras dans son dos pour atteindre le manche et joua la mélodie avec une légère rapidité.

a toi !

il essaya à son tour.

tu vois c'est pas trop mal ! On fait la suite?

hm...

malgré son manque d'enthousiasme je savait qu'il était content. Les heures passèrent sans que nous y fassions attention et nous finîmes par nous endormir, allongé l'un contre l'autre sur mon lit, la guitare entre nos mains.


	4. Jour 4 partie 1

Voila, la suite ( et oui enfin xD )

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Jour 4 partie 1**_

j'entendis des bruit de pas sur le planché, je n'ouvrit pas les yeux et me blotti un peut plus a la source de chaleur qui se trouvait à coté de moi. Je me remémora la soirée d'hier et en conclut que c'était donc Kyo qui me servait de radiateur. Je rougi mais me cola encore plus à lui au lieu de m'écarter. Pourquoi mon corps ne veut pas m'obéir ? Il se colle encore plus a lui, si c'est possible... la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je me crispe un peut, elle se referme ensuite. Qu'es que ma mère va penser en nous voyant comme sa ? Kyo commence à se réveiller. Il faudrait que je m'enlève mais je suis tellement bien la... je le sent se tourner face à moi et... heu... il me prend dans ces bras la je rêves pas ? Ra zut je suis encore plus rouge, ma respiration s'accélère et je sent mon bas ventre qui commence à se réveiller... super maintenant je peut plus bouger... je vais quand même essayer. Je remue légèrement ma jambe et je l'entend gémir à mon oreille. Il à une de c'est voix le matin ! C'est... excitant... mais qu'es qui m'arrive de penser des choses pareilles ! pourquoi j'ai l'impression que se qui se trouve contre ma jambe à durcit ? Oh mon dieu me dite pas que c'est se que je pense...

j'ouvre mes yeux et tombe sur les siens, une lueur d'étonnement ainsi qu'une émotion que je n'arrive pas a déchiffrer.

- quelle charmante façon de réveiller les autres...

- excuse moi j-j'ai pas fait exprès de...enfin de... M'empressais -je de déclarer en m'écartant.

- C'est rien, on va êtres en retard.

Il se leva et passa une main sur ma joue puis l'embrassa avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me leva rapidement à mon tour et le rattrapa devant la porte d'entrée, toujours le rouge aux joues.

- t'a pas faim ?

Son ventre répondit à sa place et j' éclata de rire. Lui se contenta d'un légé sourire. J'ai l'impression que nos différent de ces dernier jour sont oublié... c'est super ! Je l'emmène dans la cuisine et le fait s'assoir à la table. Je sort deux cuillère, un pot de nutella et du pain puis m'assoit à mon tour.

- c'est quoi sa ?

- Quoi ? Tu connais pas le nutella? M'exclamais-je.

Il dénia et je m'empressai de plonger une cuillère dans la pâte marron et de la tendre au blond. Il la prit avec hésitation puis la mit dans sa bouche.

- alors ?

- C'est dégueulasse.

- HEIN ?

- Bonjour les enfants. Fit ma mère en entrant dans la pièce.

- Maman il aime pas le nutella !

- Et ben ? T'aime pas le thé vert toi !

- Mais c'est pas pareil ! puis comment tu sais sa ?

- bien sur que si! ... j'ai dit sa au hasard...

- Bien sur que non !

On se chamailla pendant quelques minutes encore avant que ma mère ne nous rappelle que nous somme en retard. J' attrapa mes affaires puis on marcha ensuite jusqu'au magasin. Kyo entra en premier et partie dans la pièce privé et moi je déposa mes affaires. Die arriva vers moi en souriant et me salua avant d'aller s'occuper d'ouvrir les stores. J'allai dire bonjours à Uruha qui passait l'aspirateur et l'aida. Je ne vit pas Kyo de la matinée se qui me fit un pincement au cœur. À la pause de midi Uruha m'invita a venir manger avec lui. J' accepta et nous partîmes dans un parc.

- Alors raconte moi tout.

- de quoi ?

- Ben hier tu est partie avec Kyo et ce matin tu arrive avec lui, vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Mais sa va pas ! Je suis pas gay ! Je l'ai juste emmener manger avec moi puis après je les ramener chez moi pour lui apprendre un morceau de guitare c'est tout !

- A tant mieux ! S'exclama Uruha avec soulagement.

Je haussa un sourcil.

- ba en faite, tu voit, il me plait beaucoup et j'ai crut qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous mais bon, je suis rassuré ! Je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance !

Attend attend, j'ai bien compris la ? Il veut me piquer mon Kyo ? Mais il est malade ! Jamais je le laisserais entre les mains d'un autre ! Heu... pourquoi je pense sa moi... je l'ai dit moi même je ne suis pas gay, alors pourquoi je réagis de façon possessive comme sa ? Puis il à le droit après tout... il couche avec qui il veut... alors pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur de les imaginer ensemble ? Je fini rapidement mon sandwich, m'excuse auprès d'Uruha et quitte le parc. Faut que je réfléchisse, je comprend plus rien...Kyo... mon cœur bat anormalement vite quand je le sent près de moi, je veut sans arrêt le sentir contre moi, ce matin je n'est pas réussi à me détaché de lui, son parfum, son souffle, sa voix me provoque des frissons et ces lèvres... depuis le premier jour j'ai envi de les touchers, de voir si elles sont aussi douce qu'elles n'y paraissent... je croit que la j'ai compris... je vient de me rendre conte de deux trucs qui font un sacré choc quand même... en plus d'être gay, je suis amoureux d'un mec que je connais depuis 3-4 jours...

depuis que je suis revenu de ma petite 'promenade', je n'arrête pas de le croiser. Tss, juste quand sa m'arrangerais de ne pas le voir... depuis ma constatation, c'est encore pire ! Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Il à bien remarquer qu'il y avait un problème en plus ! Bon j'ai terminé de mettre des cartons dans la réserve, je sort du local et retourne au magasin. Je pousse la porte d'entrée et voit Uruha dans les bras de Kyo, il sourit en plus... sans que je m'en aperçoivent,les larmes coule le long de mes joue. Ils se retournent tout les deux vers moi.

- qu'es que ta ?

Tu ose me demander sa... fait semblant de t'inquiéter va, le petit Ruki va vous laisser tranquille, vous avez l'air si bien à deux. Je me retourne et ressort de la boutique en courant. Je vais ou maintenant ?

_**Point de vu externe :**_

après le départ de Ruki, Uruha s'écarta du blond et lui expliqua calmement.

- j'ai voulut prouver quelques chose a Ruki à ton sujet et apparemment il la mal pris...

- j 'ai pas compris ?

- Va lui demander.

Kyo aquièça et sortit à son tour du magasin, croisant son patron.

- Uruha, pourquoi tout le monde sort d'ici en courant ? J'ai croisé le stagiaire tout à l'heure et...

- cherche pas Aoi...

- toi ta encore jouer à cupidon je me trompe ?

- Nan ! Rit le châtain.

- Tss t'est irrécupérable...

- je sais ! Mais bon, qu'es que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Répondit le brun en l'embrassant langoureusement.

_**Point de vu de Ruki :**_

ouf il était temps que je trouve un bar, il pleut des cordes dehors ! Je sirote tranquillement une bière en repensant à ma réaction. Elle était peut être un peut exagéré... nan c'est sur même ! Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'ils sont ensemble, il sont juste ami... mais la déclaration d'Uruha dans le parc... a c'est trop compliqué ! En plus j'ai toujours aussi mal au cœur ! J'écarte ma boisson et pose ma tête entre mes bras. Quelques instant plus tard, une voie me sort de mes pensées.

- Ruki?

- Kyo ? Mais qu'es qu'il fait la ? Il s'asseoir en face de moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

- qu'es que ta ? T'est bizarre aujourd'hui...

- r-rien...

- dit moi !

- J-je... je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'approche...

- ...hein ?...

- je... je t'aime. Je ne te veut que pour moi, je suis jaloux d' Uruha et de l'avoir vu si proche de toi sa... sa ma rendu malade !

- Ruki...

- Hey Kyo ! s'exclama un grand châtain en s'asseyant sur ces jambes et en l'embrassant devant moi. Sa fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! Tu ma manqué !

- Shinya... j'ai pas le temps...

je me leva et sorti du bar. Il doit surement bien se foutre de moi maintenant que je lui est fait ma déclaration ! Tous... se sont tous des enfoirés ! Je retourne au magasin, furieux, au bord de la crise de larme et Uruha et Die viennent vers moi.

- c'est pas le moment ! Criais-je.

- Ruki, je veut juste t'expliquer ! Se que je t'est dit dans le parc, c'était juste pour que tu te rende conte que tu l'aimait ! Si tu ma vu dans ces bras tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai glissé et qu'il ma rattrapé avant que je lui tombe dessus et qu'on finissent par terre...

- de toute façon il à déjà son Shinya...

- hein ? Shinya ? À tu te trompe ! Il ne sont pas ensemble... commença Die.

- Il l'a embrassé juste devant moi !

- A sacré Shinya, il à pas perdu son habitude d'embrasser tout le monde ! Il travaillait avec Kyo c'est pour sa, ils sont juste amis.

Après avoir entendu toutes ces explication, je me suis calmer puis on c'est remis au boulot. Depuis ce midi, Kyo n'est pas revenu. Je m'inquiète... Die veut me conduire chez lui pour qu'on règle cette histoire. J'ai accepté mais je stresse...peut être qu'il n'en à rien à faire de moi...


	5. Jour 4 partie 2

_**Jour 4 partie 2**_

_**LEMON**_

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble et Die me fit signe d'y aller, j'obéis non sans hésitation et sortie de la voiture puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il ma dit quel numéro déjà... a oui ! 214. j'avance lentement dans les larges couloirs et fini par trouvé le bon numéro. Je suis paralysé devant la porte. Je décide de rassembler tout mon courage et appuis sur la sonnette. J'attend un moment et toujours pas de réponse. Je m'apprêta à repartir mais je me stoppe en entendant des bruit de pas et le cliquetis de la poignée. La porte s'ouvre sur Kyo en pantalon bien moulant et en chemise complétement ouverte, qui glisse sur ces épaules. Je rougis et trouve soudain un grand intérêt pour la moquette du couloirs. Le silence plane puis j'entends enfin la voix du blond me disant d'entrer. Je relève la tête et il se pousse pour me laisser passer. À peine ais-je passé la porte qu'il la referme et me plaque contre le mur.

- désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'est pas eu le temps de te répondre...Me chuchota t'il à l'oreille

il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Autant de douceur de sa part me trouble mais je l'oublia bien vite en santant sont autre main attraper ma hanche et collé mon bassin au sien. Je put sentir son désire contre le mien, me fessant gémir légèrement. Il remonta sa main sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mon ventre tout en joignant nos langues. Mes mains jusque la inactive ne tardèrent pas à explorer son torse, son dos, ses hanches... il détacha ses lèvres des mienne pour venir lécher mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille et mordillant ma boucle. Il détacha ensuite ma ceinture et ouvris ma braguette pour glisser ces doigts fin contre mon intimité.

- hun, Kyo...

- je t'aime.

Ces deux mot suffirent à me faire taire. Il m'emmena vers sa chambre, m'allongea sur son lit et se plaça au dessus de moi. Il retira mon jean et en fit de même avec mon haut et sa chemise. Il s'assit sur mes hanches, son érection contre la mienne, m'excitant plus encore. Je lui retira son pantalon et on se débarrassa des vêtement restant. On stoppa nos activité pour s'observer mutuellement. Il à un corps magnifique... j'ai un peut honte du mien... je suis tout maigre, pas musclé et tout blanc. Lui il est parfait ! Des muscles la ou il faut, fin et sans défaut ! Il m'embrasse rapidement puis descend vers mon intimité qu'il ne se gène pas pour toucher, me fessant languir.

- Kyo... fait quelques...chose... implorais-je, le souffle court.

Il sourit et pris mon membre en bouche puis entama de lent vas et viens. Il accéléra de temps à autre puis ralentis. C'est de la torture ! il arrêta enfin son jeux sadique et pris un rythme plus rapide et régulier. Je fini par venir dans sa bouche. Il avala et vint attaquer mes lèvres a nouveaux, nos langues se mêlèrent dans un mélange de semence et de salive. Se n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Il passa sa main sous mes fesses et les souleva légèrement. J'ai un peut peur pour la suite mais je lui fait confiance. Il semble avoir perçut mon appréhension.

- je ne te ferais pas mal, ne t'en fais pas.

J'hocha la tête puis il introduit un doigt en moi. Une sensation un peut dérangeante m'envahis mais rien de trop embêtant jusque la. Le deuxième doigt je sentit une légère douleur puis le troisième fut plus difficile.

- évite de bouger et détent toi, sa va passer.

Il commença des mouvement calme et lent pour m'habituer à sa présence. Une fois qu'il sentit que j'étaie prêt, il me souleva un peut et entra en moi. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir et un gémissement m'échappa. Mes mains agrippèrent le drap et des larmes coulèrent d'elles même. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis mes lèvres pour me rassurer, me chuchotant des mots réconfortant tout en fessant des vas et viens sur mon intimité pour que je ne pense pas trop à la douleur. Une fois que sa présence devin supportable, je bougea pour lui faire comprendre que j'étaie prêt. Il commença à donner des petit coup de reins et plus il accélérais, plus le plaisir montait en moi. Sentant que nous allions bientôt venir, il donna un dernier coup et je me déversa dans sa main et lui en moi dans un gémissement commun. Il se retira ensuite délicatement et s'allongea à mes coté. Je me blotti contre lui et il referma ces bras autour de moi.

- ne me quitte plus... petit ange...

- jamais...

se furent mes dernier mots avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de mon amant.


End file.
